


Dress Me Up And Watch Me Go

by cpt_winniethepooh



Series: Happy Steve Bingo fills [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dress Up, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shopping, Team as Family, hot shirts, the ladies save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_winniethepooh/pseuds/cpt_winniethepooh
Summary: Natasha, Pepper and Wanda take Steve clothes shopping. He isn't very happy about the ordeal until he learns why, and then he'll need to send them a fruit basket or something.A Happy Steve Bingo fill for the prompt 'bad fashion sense'.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Happy Steve Bingo fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139174
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Dress Me Up And Watch Me Go

"You are coming with us," Nat said, and maneuvered Steve into the back of an SUV which was no small feat given their size difference, but Steve knew better than to argue resist.

The most surprising was that she went with this golden mammoth of a car instead of the usual sports models that could've given Tony a run for his money – or at the very least, a run for his title as top womanizer of the Avengers.

However, when he was met with Pepper and Wanda on the back seat, he no longer had to wonder about the sudden change of vehicle preferences.

"Hi, Steve," Pepper said, and Wanda waved at him with a grin.

"Hi," Steve said. "I didn't know this was a group kidnapping?"

"We're the reinforcements," Wanda said. "Nat thought you'd need it."

"What for?"

"We're going shopping," Pepper said, and Steve groaned.

"Don't be a baby," Nat told him when they got out at what Steve immediately identified as a high-end tailor: elegant and luxurious, bright lights and Persian rugs and no doubt prices that Steve would be afraid to say aloud, let alone buy for.

"I don't need new clothes," Steve argued.

"Everybody does eventually," Pepper said, and linked her arm in Steve's to lead him inside.

"I liked the darker one more," Wanda said, and then popped her lollipop back into her mouth.

Steve envied her nonchalance: despite looking like a runaway from an emo garage band, she looked remarkably at home amidst the outrageously expensive decor. He himself was afraid to step on the carpet with his dirty shoes before Nat nudged him into the changing booth and then began throwing garments at him.

"Of course you do," Nat said, frowning at the dark burgundy dress shirt with disapproval.

"It matches Bucky's autumnal tones," Pepper said. She looked completely at ease, of course; and to be honest, so did Nat, but it was in her job description.

"Oh, fine, we're keeping this too," Nat shrugged and put the shirt into the basket.

Steve was surprised the shop had a basket and not a butler to wait on them or something. Or maybe they were just sent away to grant them more privacy, who knew.

"Too?" he asked, fiddling with the buttons of the burnt orange shirt, which was, indeed, a shade or two lighter than the burgundy.

"Oh, yes," Pepper said. "That red one does wonders to your complexion. I wish I could wear it, but it crashes with my hair."

Wanda and Nat, also sporting shades of ginger hair, looked at each other and shrugged, not concerned with such mundane matters.

"Surely one is enough," Steve said, more worried about his wardrobe than the ladies' hair.

"One!" Wanda snorted.

"Oh no," Steve said.

"I don't like the buttons," Steve said about a forest green shirt – he had lost count, but it must have been the tenth that Nat put into the cart.

"Yes you do," Wanda called him out. "And green is a lovely color on you, you should wear it more often."

"I prefer making my own choices," Steve protested.

"This is just as soft as flannel is," Pepper promised as she put the next one into his arms. Steve wasn't even embarrassed anymore to be seen in his undershirt in front of them, he just wanted the madness to end.

"Then why can't I just wear flannel," Steve whined.

"You need to expand your horizon," Nat said.

"Okay, no, I'm not wearing that," Steve put his foot down.

"Why? Is glitter _girly_?" Nat asked icily.

"No, but it's _impossible_ to clean up," Steve said, eyeing the sparkly black shirt. "It will shed the glitter all over the place and we will never get rid of it. Ever."

"Not this fabric," Nat said.

"Yes," Pepper said sadly. "Even this fabric."

"Glitter comes at a cost," Wanda said thoughtfully, and when Steve refused to try the shirt on, she decided it looked good on her instead.

"Grey," Steve begged. "Or white. Please?"

He should've known that it would backfire at him, because Nat came back with a horrendous, silk paisley pattern in the requested grey and white.

"What have I done to you," Steve groaned.

"Lost your sense of fashion, sometime in the thirties," Nat said. "I won't make you try this on if you go through the pants without complaining."

"Pants?" Steve paled.

The pants were less horrifying, if only because he was used to tight-fitting outfits, and the styles were similar to his slacks, just in better materials and varying shades. He had nothing against the black and the dark blue, and only began protesting when Wanda came back with jeans that wouldn't have even fit her.

"That, or this," Nat warned with a lift of the horrifying paisley.

"It won't fit," Steve said.

"Oh, it will," Wanda promised.

He didn't know if she did magic, but the pants did fit – barely.

"I have worn spandex that was more modest," Steve grumbled. There was not an inch left for the imagination.

"I like it," Pepper said, somewhat more red than usual.

"We're taking it," Nat agreed with a predatory smirk.

"Now, put these on," Wanda said, giving him black pants and the burgundy shirt from the beginning.

"Again?" Steve said, but did as he was told when Nat squinted at him.

"They fit, see?" he asked, stepping out.

Nat sneaked past him and grabbed his flannels and slacks before he could catch her, and then danced away with her stolen treasure.

"Oh yes, so you can stay in them," Pepper said gleefully.

They didn't let Steve pay, but by then he was way too mortified and uncomfortable by the whole process to say a word. If it was up to him, he wouldn't wear any of the garments – well, most of the garments again. Mostly the jeans. As for the rest, he only had an issue with the price tags and the sheer quantity.

"Will you finally tell me what I've done to deserve this?" he asked them at the car.

"Soon," Wanda giggled.

"You'll thank us," Pepper promised cheekily.

Steve highly doubted that, but a look from Nat in the rearview mirror told him this wasn't the time for bets.

"I don't even go to fancy places where I could wear them," he said instead.

"Not yet," Wanda said cryptically.

They dropped Steve off at Brooklyn, to his surprise and eternal delight, and even carried the bags to his doorstep. But before Steve could unlock it, the door got yanked open by a familiar force.

Bucky didn't speak, he just stared at Steve with his jaw hanging open.

"We thought you'd like it too," Nat said sweetly.

"There's more where this came from," Pepper said.

"Have fun! And take photos!" Wanda said.

After disposing of the bags, they left with squealing wheels.

Bucky pulled Steve inside by his collar and planted an enthusiastic kiss on him.

"Oh my god, Steve," he said. "You look..." he trailed off, but his dilated pupils spoke volumes.

"This was your plan?" Steve finally put two and two together: Bucky himself was in a light grey pair of dress pants with a black shirt that both had Steve salivating.

"Dinner, tonight," Bucky said absently. "I asked them for help."

He let his hands roam free on Steve's body, and Steve shivered in anticipation.

"Well, why didn't you say so," Steve dropped his voice. "How long do we have before we need to leave?"

"Few hours," Bucky murmured into his neck. "Why?"

"Because we're not leaving before these clothes experience our floor," Steve said, and drew Bucky into another, even more passionate kiss. He made a hazy mental note to send a boquet of flowers for the ladies before they stumbled into the bedroom, and then everything other than Bucky was forgotten. 


End file.
